Forever and Always
by Mystery Girl 911
Summary: Red was in a car crash and the results may be fatal. Red, Kitty and their friends start to reminisce. I want you forever, forever and always through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, and always remember whether happy or sad or whatever. We'll still love each other, forever and always. One-Shot. Song fic. RK.


**Forever & Always**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own That 70s Show.

**A/N: **Hey guys! This is my first RK story/one-shot. It was inspired by nannygirl, who writes the best RK and inspired me to write an RK story. This song is based on Forever and Always by Parachute. Check it out! Enjoy!

* * *

Kitty checked her roast beef in the oven before sitting down at the kitchen table. She glanced up at the clock and let out a sigh. The hours soon got later. He was supposed to be there. Kitty was sure he would have called.

She waited a little longer but there was his car wasn't in the driveway. Sighing, Kitty got up and walked out to the driveway where the gang were hanging out and the Pinciotti's were putting out their trash.

"Eric, have you heard from your Dad?" She asked making her son shake his head.

"No." Eric said nonchalantly and watched his mother's face fall. "Why? Is something wrong?" He added worriedly.

Kitty just shook her head before looking back at the kitchen door. Suddenly the phone in the kitchen rang and Kitty went to answer it. A voice said something's happened and she should come right now. She told them that she'd be there as quick as she could before hanging up the phone and running back outside.

Kitty quickly explained the situation and before she knew it they were all squished into the Vista Cruiser. As they drove to the hospital, Kitty's mind went to a December, so many years ago.

_Kitty raised an eyebrow at her long-term boyfriend's strange behaviour. He'd been acting weird all day and the brunette couldn't figure out why. Red suddenly took hold of her hands and got down on one knee._

_"Kitty, I want you forever, forever and always," Red said softly, reaching into his breast pocket. A happy tear slowly slide down Kitty's cheek as she suddenly realised why he was acting strange all day. "Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, forever and always." He added and slowly opened the box revealing a simple but beautiful diamond ring. "So Kitty, will you marry me?"_

_"Yes, Red!" She replied quickly and placed the ring on her finger. He stood up and Kitty instantly enveloped him in a tight hug. "I love you Red Forman, forever and always." Kitty added before laughing in her own way._

_Red smiled down at her. "I love you too, Kitty." He said softly and softly brushed his lips against her's._

* * *

Eric pulled into the entrance and quickly found a parking spot. They all race out of the car and head to the reception desk. A doctor led them down a million halls, a maze that's never ending. He talked about what happened, it was a car crash but Kitty could barely hear him.

Kitty tried to keep a straight face as she walked into the room while the kids and the Pinciottis waited outside. Red was lying in the hospital bed, hooked up to lots of tubes including Life Support, Cardiac Monitor and Holter Monitor. She sat down by his bedside and held his hand too tight.

"We never did get our money's worth out of Eric's baseball glove." Red admitted softly to Kitty, who chuckled at the memory before she remembered another one.

_Kitty and Red were cuddling on their couch in their apartment watching It's A Wonderful Life on TV. When the commercials came on their conversation took an interesting turn when Red brought up kids._

_"Really? You want kids?" Kitty asked, tilting her head up to look at her new husband. "Looks like Red. Doesn't sound like Red."_

_Red rolled his eyes. "I always wanted to teach a kid to play catch or football or have a little girl to protect from all the dumbasses in this world."_

_The now blonde woman smiled at the vision her husband had. "How many do you want?"_

_"Two." He replied before pursing his lips together tightly. "A girl and a boy. The girl would be beautiful with your blonde-" At this point he winked at Kitty, who chuckled. "- and your blue eyes and all the dumbasses would be after her. Then we'd have a boy with auburn coloured hair and hazel eyes. He would be smart and sensible and athletic. But most importantly he would be loyal and have a good heart."_

_"Aww." Kitty cooed. She loved seeing the soft side of Red. "When do you wanna try?"_

_A mischievous glint appeared in Red's eyes and they ran hand in hand to their bedroom._

* * *

The gang and the Pinciottis entered the room and gather around Kitty and Red. Some were sitting, some were standing but all were engrossed in the married couple's conversation. They were talking about the house and all the wonderful memories it produced.

"And I promised they'd have a good life." Red said, eyes shifting from Kitty to Laurie and Eric. He and Kitty were telling the story of when they bought their house. "In the house, where Kitty and I would stay there forever. Forever and always through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together."

Kitty smiled at the memory, which was so long ago yet she remembered it as if it was yesterday. "And always remember, whether rich or for poor or for better, we'll still love each other-"

"-forever and always." Eric and Laurie said, exchanging glances. After hearing this story a thousand times they started to know how to finish it off.

Red started to tell all –except Kitty- of them, individual how much he appreciated them and apologised for some of the things he had said in the past. He also told the kids, who proud he was of them and how he knew they'd grow up to be great. Red also told Bob how good of a friend he was and to Midge he told her how grateful he was to her for being a good friend of Kitty's.

While that was going on, Kitty got an idea and called in the nurses. They brought up Pastor Dave, who visited the sick twice a week. They all gathered around the bed, where Red was lying and Kitty was standing beside them, holding his hands.

Pastor Dave said a couple of verses. Everybody was laughing as the tears fall on the floor. Kitty looked into Red's eyes, and she said,

"I want you forever, forever and always through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, and always remember whether happy or sad or whatever we'll still love each other, forever and always." She finished the vows but the beeps are getting to slow.

His voice is almost too low as he said, "I love you forever, forever and always…Please just remember even if I'm not there…I'll always love you, forever and always…" With that said his eyes drifted shut and the Cardiac Monitor started buzzing causing a wave of panic.

* * *

The mourners looked down at the grave as Pastor Dave said some words about Red Forman and the kids started to remember their favourite memories of him.

* * *

_Jackie was trying to loosen the lug nut on a tire while Red encouraged her on by the side line._

_"Harder, come on! Give it all you got!" He told her, seeing that she was so close to loosening the lug nut it. Jackie tried harder and harder causing it to come loose. "Yeah!" Red cheered happily._

_"Oh my God, I did it!" The young teen said, clearly amazed with herself. Not in a millions years did she think she'd be able to do that. She an over and hugged Red tightly. "I did it! I'm changing a tire! Oh, I feel like Nancy Drew!"_

_They parted from the hug and headed over to the head of the Vista Cruiser before sitting down on the hood._

_Red smiled and looked at the raven haired girl. "Well, well a girl needs to know what to do in an emergency. You know, I'm surprised that your father hasn't taught you this already."_

_"Yeah, well, Daddy works really hard, so he doesn't spend a lot of time with me." She explained making Red feel sorry for her. If he was her Dad he would take time out of his schedule to spend time with a wonderful girl like Jackie, the non-useless gang member. "But he did promise me a Mustang for my birthday, so I love him._

_"You know Jackie; I've been a father for a long time, so trust me when I tell you this." Red told her, earning her attention. "The Mustang's front end is problematic, get yourself a Firebird."_

* * *

_Kelso was in the Forman's garage working on the pong game when Red walked in. Red groaned as he rolled his eyes when he saw Kettle head._

_"Kelso, you have ten seconds to tell me what you're doing." Red told him, crossing his arms and glaring at the dim-witted boy._

_Kelso whirled around and quickly said, "I can explain!"_

_"Nine seconds."_

_"Um, see…"_

_"Eight!"_

_"Ok, but this counting…"_

_"Three!"_

_"What?! No! There's no way that was five seconds!"_

_"It is now! Three."_

_"I just wanted…"_

_"Two…"_

_"Smaller paddles!"_

_"Time!"_

_Kelso panicked and quickly covered his pretty face to protect it. "Don't hurt me!"_

_Red raised an eyebrow and pursed his lips together in interest. "Smaller paddles?" He looked at the disassembled pong game. "Is it broken?"_

_"Ok, I'm too good at pong. It's a curse." Kelso explained to his best friend's father. That and my good looks, he thought to himself._

_Red walked over to the game and looked at it amused before making eye contact with Kelso. "I know what you mean. It's boring! I haven't played this thing in over a month."_

_"Right! Right, exactly!" The pretty boy agreed, pointing to the game he disassembled. "Ok, now stay with me here. That's why I took it apart. See, smaller paddles equal bigger fun!"_

_The father looked at the teen in interest. "You may have something there." He said making the teen laugh in relief. "We'll give it a try. Seeing as you already opened it!"_

_"Great!"_

_"And hey!" Red said as he walked over to examine the game. "If we can't put it back together, you owe me a hundred and eighteen bucks!"_

_Kelso pursed his lips together tightly. "I don't have a hundred and eighteen bucks."_

_"Well then I have to kill ya!" He replied laughing, making Kelso laugh nervously._

* * *

_Red was sitting on a bar stool at Charlie's Bar with Bruce, Dale and Amy. He ordered another beer as Eric, Hyde and Fez walked in. Red spotted them and smiled._

_"Hey!" Hyde said nonchalantly _

_"HEEYY!" Red replied, his voice beginning to slur. "The gang's all here!" He added happily and slapped Fez on the back. "How you doing Fez?"_

_Fez's eyes widened when he heard Mr Red say his name. "Oh my God, he knows my name..."_

* * *

_Donna headed back to the Forman's house. She was still really upset with Eric and realised that she needed to yell at him some more. The red haired girl needed answers._

_Donna stopped in her tracks at the porch when she heard Eric and Red talking. She went to the side of the glass door. _

_"Eric, now Donna came through here looking very upset. Would you have any idea what that's about?" She heard Red ask Eric._

_"I have no idea. She seemed fine when we - um, you already know." _

_"Of course I know. Donna is such a sweet kid. How could you do this to her?"_

_Donna smiled and started walking away. Red had her back._

* * *

_Red was sitting on his green chair in the living room, reading his newspaper when Hyde and Fez walked in. Without looking up from his newspaper he knew Eric wasn't with them. "Where's Eric?"_

_"Where's Eric?" Hyde asked in an indignant tone of voice. "Where are you, man, and who wants to know?" He added and walked toward Red and sat on the couch closest to him. "The U.S. Government, that's who! Like I read, by 1984, the government will have tracking devices on all of us, and after that, they're going to jab electrodes up our brains so they can read our memories. Damn U.S. Government."_

_Red finally looked up from his paper and glared at Hyde. "Damn U.S. Government? Without our government, you'd be stuck in Siberia now, suckin' the juice from a rotten Commie potato." He yelled and put the paper down and stood up to leave the room then turned back to Hyde. "Lemme tell you something. If the U.S. Government decides to stick a tracking device up your ass you say "Thank you and God bless America."_

* * *

_Eric walked down the stairs and saw his Dad playing with his old train set. "Hey, dad, nice trains."_

_"Yeah." Red admitted as he admired them. "You know I can't believe that your grandmother held onto them all these years, I thought she'd thrown them away."_

_Eric nodded his head. "Yeah, she was a good egg, grandma."_

_"Yes she was." He replied with a hint of sadness and regret in his voice. "You know when I was a little boy, I hated peaches. And mom knew that, so uh, whenever she made a peach pie, she'd make a little blueberry pie. Special. Just for me. You know, she was the first one to call me Red. And the last time I saw her, I didn't, I didn't say I love you, I didn't even say goodbye. I said show me the tail lights."_

_"Dad, um. The last thing I said to her was 'it wouldn't kill you to be nice'." The geek said sheepishly. "But I think it did because she died."_

_Red glared at him. It was such a scary glare that Eric could vividly feel daggers stabbing him and he gulped. Then his father's facial expression melted away and he started laughing._

_"That could only happen to you, son!" He said, wrapping an arm around his son's shoulders. "It's ok."_

_"I know."_

_Kitty walked into the room looking depressed and as if she was about to cry. Red looked at her and asked her what the matter is. "I'm all out of eggs." She said and started sobbing softly. "And flour."_

_Red got up off the floor and headed towards her. "Come here." He pulled her into a gently, loving hug. "Eric, come here." He added and Eric walked over to them and they all hugged. _

* * *

When the funeral ended the mourners headed back to the Forman's house for refreshments and to properly sympathise with the family. There was a lot of talk about how great a man Red was, which Kitty was grateful to hear but it brought a great sadness upon her making her leave the room.

She went out the front door and stood there on the porch, letting tears fall freely from her eyes as she looked at her garden. The white porch swing caught her eye. Kitty strolled over to it and sat down.

She closed her eyes and let the vision in her mind play.

_It was a beautiful summer's day. The sun was out and the kids were playing with their kids in the front lawn. Kitty smiled at the sight as she rested her head on her husband's, Red, shoulder. The two had both aged a little. Red's hair was now grey while Kitty's was only greying. _

_They were cuddling on the porch swing enjoying the summer's day and each other's company. After years of marriage, their spark never went out._

So many tears built up in Kitty's eyes that she had to open them and let them go. That was the vision Kitty had for the future but now her future had no Red.

The blonde woman quickly wiped her eyes and headed to her car. She drove off to a place she really needed to be right now. Kitty got out of the car with a bouquet of roses in her hand with a little card attached to it.

Kitty walked slowly through the graveyard and after a few minutes she reached his grave. She started talking uneasily at first as she was scared someone might hear her and think she was crazy but after a while she eased into it. Kitty eased into so much that she didn't realise hours went by.

"Mom." A soft, concerned voice said causing Kitty to whisk around to see Eric, Donna, Laurie, Jackie, Hyde, Kelso and Fez standing there.

She nodded her head before placing her flowers on the grave. Kitty walked over to the teens and they brought her back to the house.

* * *

Kitty sighed as she got into bed that night. It seemed cold and empty without Red, which made a tear roll slowly down her cheek. She picked up her book of the bedside locker and a little piece of paper fell out.

Intrigued, she picked it up and read the little message:

_Our house on the hillside, where we will stay. Stay there forever, forever and always through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, and always remember whether rich or for poor or for better. We'll still love each other, forever and always. _

_Love Red._

Kitty wiped the new tears away as she thought of what she wrote on the little card that was attached to the flowers.

_I want you forever, forever and always through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, and always remember whether happy or sad or whatever. We'll still love each other, forever and always._

_Love Kitty._

* * *

**A/N: **Hoped you liked it! Also check out the song, you will cry. I cried. And if you're reading my story We Gotta Mind Her, sorry but there mightn't be an update tomorrow because my Granny's in hospital in Galway and I'm going to see her tomorrow. Don't worry it's nothing serious. I couldn't think of a Red and Donna moment, only one in season eight, so I kind of made one.

Review?

Peace out ✌~ Mystery Girl 911


End file.
